thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
PPGVIDEO
This is some text! This is some text! Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles! This is a Heading This is a paragraph. London London is the capital city of England. It is the most populous city in the United Kingdom, with a metropolitan area of over 13 million inhabitants. This is a link Note: a:hover MUST come after a:link and a:visited in the CSS definition in order to be effective. Note: a:active MUST come after a:hover in the CSS definition in order to be effective. Note: The animation property is not supported in Internet Explorer 9 and earlier versions. RAINBOW Linear Gradient - Top to Bottom This linear gradient starts at the top. It starts red, transitioning to yellow, then to blue: Note: Internet Explorer 9 and earlier versions do not support gradients. navigation bar Vertical Navigation Bar Home News Contact About dropdown bar Hoverable Dropdown Move the mouse over the text below to open the dropdown content. Mouse over me Hello World! the Matrix The matrix() method combines all the 2D transform methods into one. This a normal div element. Using the matrix() method. Another use of the matrix() method. shadow Buttons Shadow Buttons Use the box-shadow property to add shadows to the button: Shadow Button Shadow on Hover Circle pic Rounded Images Use the border-radius property to create circled images: nail Thumbnail Image as Link Use the border property to create thumbnail images. Wrap an anchor around the image to use it as a link. Hover over the image and click on it to see the effect. |thumb|Caption]] Khaki White Red Purple W3.CSS Hover Colors Hover over the buttons to see the effect: Red Pink Purple Deep Purple Indigo Blue Light Blue Cyan Aqua Teal Green Light Green Lime Sand Khaki Yellow Amber Orange Deep Orange Brown Blue Grey Light Grey Grey Dark Grey Black My First CSS Example This is a paragraph. IC {| align="center" width="80%" class="toccolours" style="text-align: center;" cellpadding="2" | align="center" style="background:hotpink;" colspan="4"| |- |valign=top" align="center"|Episodes and VHS/DVD releases - ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Powerpuff Girls Z |- |valign=top" align="center"| Characters: The Powerpuff Girls (Main: Blossom - Bubbles - Buttercup Other: Bunny - Bullet) - Professor Utonium - Mayor - Ms. Bellum - Ms. Keane Mojo Jojo - Fuzzy Lumpkins - HIM - Princess Morbucks - The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick - Boomer - Butch) - The Amoeba Boys - Sedusa - Gangreen Gang - Minor characters |- |valign=top" align="center"| Video Games: Fifth Generation Games: Chemical X-Traction (PS, N64) - Bad Mojo Jojo (GBC) - Paint the Townsville Green (GBC) - Battle HIM (GBC) Sixth Generation Games: Relish Rampage (PS2, GCN) - Mojo Jojo-A-Go-Go (GBA) - HIM and Seek (GBA) Seventh Generation Games: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (DS) PC Games: Mojo Jojo Clone Zone - Princess Snorebucks - Mojo Jojo's Pet Project |- |valign=top" align="center"| Misc. Superpowers - Townsville |- |valign=top" align="center"| Creator: Craig McCracken / |dexsinnoh=104 |dexcekalos=036 |evofrom=Pichu |evointo=Raichu |gen=Generation I |species=Mouse Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=1'04" |imweight=13.2 lbs. |metheight=0.4 m |metweight=6.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Lightning Rod |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Field |evo= }}